iplehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Iplehouse Wiki:Community Portal
Iplehouse Wiki is a collaborative website about the Iplehouse Ball jointed Doll Total Shop. It is a resource for prospective Iple doll owners, current Iple owners and Iple enthusiasts. Please try your best to help us in our endeavor to create a complete guide to Iplehouse for English-speakers. If you have any questions or want to add something but aren't sure where to put it, please leave a message on this article's talk page. Project: Molds It is the goal of this wiki to be a complete guide, so any information about particular molds, including sales dates, pictures and detailed descriptions are appreciated. Project: Other dealer compatibility It will be an extensive undertaking, but this wiki will attempt to piece together a list of clothing, shoes and wigs from dealers other than Iplehouse that will fit Iplehouse dolls. This project is more complicated because Iple dolls have different, mostly thicker proportions than most other ball jointed dolls. Project: Special editions It is the goal of this wiki to be a complete guide, so any information about special edition molds, including sales dates, pictures and detailed descriptions are appreciated. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community